


Listen to me very carefully...

by Florka



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти жизнь только начинается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to me very carefully...

\- Значит так, Эрик, слушай меня внимательно. - Ксавье пытается сохранить картинную серьезность. Сегодня жизненная нить Эрика Леншера наконец-то пришла к своему логическому концу, и теперь этот боевой старец оказался в загробном мире, по которому ему придется устроить небольшую экскурсию. - Люди здесь серьезные, драк не любят, к сожалению, даже шахматных.  
Эрик понимающе кивает. Чарльз рукой манит его за собой, приглашая немного пройтись по загробному миру.  
\- Вот этот старик, видишь его? - Ксавье указывает рукой на пухлого седого дядюшку в синем костюме. - Это Бен Паркер, здешний старожил. Он очень добродушный и честный человек, Эрик, любит приветствовать новичков. Однако долгое общение с ним грозит тебе трехнедельной депрессией, потому что начисто отбивает надежду хоть когда-нибудь отсюда выбраться. Так что давай побыстрее пойдем дальше.  
Они делают несколько шагов и останавливаются возле экспозиции, огороженной красной ленточкой - широкая двухместная кровать, сгоревшая наполовину, возле изголовья на полу лежит стопка мужских журналов, по другую сторону кровати стоит тумбочка с фотографией четырех персон в рамке.  
\- Это, Эрик, комнатка Джонни Шторма. - заговорщицким шепотом говорит Ксавье. - У мальца и так характер был не сахар, так как сюда попал да с Беном поговорил: такой крик поднял, такой! - Чарльз картинно закатил глаза. - Мы нашу театральную комнату до сих пор ремонтируем: Джонни не очень понравился спектакль о последних днях Фантастической Четверки.  
Неожиданно прямо над их головами пролетает горящий человек. Чарльз поспешно старается ретироваться, утягивая за собой Эрика. В результате оба чуть ли не носами сталкиваются с невидимой преградой: за воображаемой "стеной" гордо возвышается памятник Капитану Америке, отлитый из чистого адамантия. У подножия лежит знаменитый щит, во всей своей красе представая в божественном свете.  
\- Так разве Кэп... - начинает задавать вопрос Эрик, смущенный наличием здесь этого монумента, однако Чарльз успевает его перебить:  
\- Да они сами не знают. - отмахивается он. - Но на всякий случай решили оставить здесь памятник, а то мало ли: погиб величайший герой Земли, а в загробном мире его даже достойно встретить не могут. Пойдем дальше.  
Они медленно продвигаются вперед и, наконец, замирают возле огромной золотой птичьей клетки. К потолку клетки прикреплены большие птичьи качели, а на полу на возвышении стоит хрустальный гроб, в котором мирно спит рыжеволосая девушка.  
\- Чарльз, это же Джин? - спрашивает Леншер. Ксавье молча кивает и, стиснув зубы, спешит покинуть это место. Сначала Эрика охватывает недоумение - с чего бы это Чарльзу быть столь неблагосклонным к его лучшей ученице? Однако, заметив на клетке табличку "Она воскреснет", Эрик все понимает. И, сжав кулаки, присоединяется к Чарльзу. - Ты прав, это невыносимо. - бурчит он.  
\- Тебе-то что, - тихо замечает Чарльз. - Как только Ванда узнает, что ты погиб, она быстрехонько перелепит вселенные и ты снова окажешься жив.  
\- Эй, а если я не захочу? - удивленно восклицает Эрик. Он уже успел обрадоваться мысли, что все оставшееся время проведет вместе со своим старым другом. Если не на Земле, то хотя бы здесь.  
\- Это же Ванда, она не оставит тебе выбора, - логично рассуждает Ксавье. - И к тому же, ты ничего не будешь помнить об этом.  
Леншер открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, да так и застывает на месте. Ксавье, довольный произведенным впечатлением, скромно улыбается и переводит взгляд со своего друга на группу возникших перед ними людей. Мойра, Банши, Мистик, Курт и Азазель. Все пятеро дружелюбно любуются Эриком, Азазель, похоже, в особенности рад встрече.  
\- Я же говорил, что мы еще встретимся, - демон энергично трясет Леншера за руку и довольно скалится. - Кстати, Шоу просил передавать тебе приветы. Обязательно его здесь навести - он в краю аттракционов, устраивает конкурсы на точность бросания монеток.  
Наобнимавшись вдоволь со старыми знакомыми, Эрик под предводительством Чарльза уверенно продолжает свой путь.  
\- Ловко это вы с Азазелем. - с завистью бросает Чарльз.  
\- То есть?  
\- Ну, он тебе хотя бы борщом не предлагал отобедать. - с ужасом в голосе вспоминает Ксавье. - Я искренне не желаю знать, как именно живет их семья. Одного вечера - мне хватило. И, да! - он резко останавливается и, разворачиваясь к Эрику, буквально напирает на него. - Никогда, слушай внимательно, никогда не вспоминай о любовных историях Рэйвен при Курте. Когда я впервые заговорил об этом - Мистик со мной полгода отказывалась общаться, потому что подобные разговоры всегда приводят к их ссоре с Куртом.  
Эрик понимающе кивает, и они снова продолжают свой путь, вспоминая истории из былой жизни, делясь впечатлениями и последними новостями.  
\- Знаешь, Чарльз, - в какой-то момент заводит разговор Леншер. - Я даже рад, что наконец умер.  
\- Еще бы был не рад, - в шутку язвительно замечает Ксавье. - Любить Роуг - пострашнее смерти, с её-то характером.


End file.
